Advisory Changes
by BreakInCaseOfEmergency
Summary: The College of Winterhold, not best known for its stories of romance finds a new one starting in its halls - involving the person they least expect, Ancano. When Zara, the new Altmer Novice Mage arrives on campus, changes are set in motion that end up altering more than his arrogant disposition. OneShot! Based loosely on the Mages Guild but alters at the end. OCxAncano


**I've had inspiration for this story simply because I'm maddened that I don't have more dialogue options to talk to, the ridiculously rude Altmer in Skyrim. This one shot focuses on Ancano, and my OC Zara. Obviously I do not own Skyrim, just my OC. This story follows the Mage quest line very loosely so there may be spoilers – enjoy it!**

The test at the gate surprises her, she honestly did not expect that the College would have any kind of security. Why would they need to after all? The fact that it is one of her fellow Altmer administering the test makes her relax slightly, although Zara doesn't quite know why. Casting a simple fireball spell is something that she does every day, upon wolves, upon bandits and all manner of people who see fit to attack her on her way about Tamriel. The scrutiny she supposes, is an adequate reason but her hands light in the familiar orange flame, and with a small noise of exertion Zara flings the newly cast fireball onto the floor plate watching as it lights up with a strange blue glow.

"Ah well done! I think you will make an excellent addition to the college." Her fellow Altmer smiles warmly, and the nerves fall away simply relieved at the fact she has not completed a major bumble and failed such a simple spell.

"Thank you, I hope to contribute as much as possible to the magical community within Skyrim." Zara replies with an easy smile.

"I shall lead you inside the college, when you are there however you will need to report to Mirabelle Ervine. She runs the College's every day activities and will show you around the buildings." The woman states smoothly, walking on ahead of her to show her the way over the worryingly broken bridge path to the college structure.

Watching her cast magelight spells with each font they pass makes Zara smile softly, she hopes that one day she will be able to cast master level spells of every nature as easily as that. Right now, she will settle for the master level destruction spells though, but to have a good understanding of all areas of magic is a goal that Zara has set herself for a lifetime. Very shortly she arrives at the college main gates, and is pointed in the way of Mirabelle, who stands by one of the large oak doors leading into the college.

For a moment or two, she merely stands by the large statue in the center of the courtyard. Such a beautiful place, even the cold snow does not bother her here, in fact it only seems to add to the wonder. Zara sighs, wrapping her arms around herself in order to comfort, she takes comfort in the fact she is finally here away and disconnected from the rest of society even if just for a short while. No more Stormcloak insults, no more snide comments about her race, only her fellow mages and the snow.

With a serene smile on her lips she approaches Mirabelle, and blinks in shock when she sees not only another Altmer, but an Altmer male. A Thalmor at that. They seem to be having some sort of conversation and immediately Zara backs off to give them some privacy, but as soon they see her approaching they cease their talking anyway. The rather wide eyed look on the Mer's face suggests he's just as surprised as she is to see another Altmer here, oddly there seem to be more Mer here than humans!

"Sorry to interrupt." Zara murmurs shyly "I was told that I needed to speak with you." She explains, turning her head towards Mirabelle with a shy smile.

"Another new member, there is an awful lot of you lately. Welcome to the College of Winterhold. I am Mirabelle Ervine and despite the Arch Mage obviously running the college, his research takes up a lot of his time, leaving the daily running of the college in my hands." The older woman informs with a clipped tone "Do you have some time to take a tour of the college?"

Zara unfortunately has allowed her attention to slip to the male Altmer, who is still watching her rather intently – with curiosity or suspicion she doesn't know but hopefully she will be able to speak more with him when she settles into the college. Despite the haughty position that he is assuming, he is undeniably quite handsome.

"Oh uhm yes sorry, I would love that." Zara answers with a bright smile, adjusting her pack on her shoulders and trying her best not to cringe at the pointed look Mirabelle sends to her. She has obviously caught her critiquing the mer beside her.

"Here," she states handing Zara novice robes of destruction "While you are not required to wear these robes you might find them better suited for your work than your other clothes."

Looking down at her armour, Zara frowns lightly, she doesn't think that she will be changing her armour any time soon. She went through a whole day of hell in Hircine's hunting ground for this armour and spent over 5000 gold on the soul gems to enchant it – no no, it is far better than _novice_ robes of destruction. Zara raises her lip slightly in distaste, obviously this woman has underestimated her but, when lessons begin she is sure that she will see what she is capable of. Reassuring herself of this, she continues to follow Mirabelle on the tour.

"This is the Hall of Attainment, where all the new additions to the college are housed, I'll show you your own room." She hums, opening the door with ease and following after, Zara takes in the new surroundings. The rooms are pleasant and she is happy that she has her own storage and even a few alchemy ingredients provided in her room. While she is hopeless at alchemy, maybe this is the time to try and get a little better.

"Thank you." Zara smiles widely, placing her pack in the chest at the foot of her bed, feeling amazing at the weight being lifted from her shoulders after her long journey.

"You are quite welcome. Now if you follow me, I will show you to the Hall of the Elements where all of our lectures and study sessions take place. You initially will be learning from one of our most esteemed colleagues, Tolfdir."

Once more Zara enters the cold with a shudder, and walks patiently alongside Mirabelle until they reach the area that they were in beforehand. Despite looking for the Altmer who was here before, albeit very briefly, Zara finds no trace of him and merely assumes that he has gone to do…whatever the Thalmor has come here to do.

"Tolfdir is inside addressing the rest of the new apprentices, if you have any problems during your stay please do let one of the senior members of staff know." Mirabelle sounds almost bored of saying these things, Zara tries not to be slightly offended at the tone but reassures herself if there have been many new members to the college, she has likely had to say much the same thing many times over. Even she would be bored in that case.

"Thank you for your time." Zara begins, but finds that Mirabelle has already started to walk off before she can finish what it is she is trying to say, frowning a little bit at the blatant rudeness she shrugs it off and allows the excitement of her first lecture here at the college to take her over.

Entering the Hall of the Elements, Zara spots what looks like her group of fellow apprentices and heads towards them. In her mind however she is thinking, wondering, just what does the Thalmor want with the College of Winterhold? He cannot be here for study, so he must be here to get information about…something. Perhaps this place is not as removed from politics as she thought that it might be.

The group is already in the middle of a conversation, well, not so much a conversation as an argument. Frowning, Zara thinks that they should have more respect for someone who is obviously a senior, and therefore obviously knows better than they do seeing as they have only just started.

With a small hum, her eyes sweep over the group taking them all in. Unusually there is a Khajit here, Zara herself has never seen a Khajit mage before and is sure that there must be some sort of interesting story behind that. Of course there is another mer, not an Altmer but a Dunmer, perhaps they could get to be friends while she stays here – she seems to be the only other female in the novice ranks after all. Finally there is a Nord. During her stay in Skyrim one of the most prominent things that Zara has noted is the Nord's hatred for anything vaguely to do with magic and magic users. Very strange one should see through that prejudice enough to become a mage here.

"What about you my dear, you've been quiet so far, what do you think we should do?" Tolfdir asks, in regards to the debate about safety versus practical applications.

"We could always combine the two, practical applications of spells from the restoration school." Zara suggests with a slight flush to her cheeks, if there is one thing she despises it is speaking in front of other people. What if she made a fool of herself? What if they did not want to hear what she has to say?

"Ah a wonderful idea." He praises, which releases the stress from her shoulders "In that theme I believe we should explore the use of ward spells. Would you be able to help me with a demonstration of ward spells? Do you have any knowledge of them?"

Oh no. A demonstration, one of the worst things that Zara could ever be asked to do. Biting her lip softly she tries to stifle her nerves, at least so she does not look outwardly nervous. Unsure of how successful she is, she nods.

"Yes I know a simple warding spell."

"Excellent, please stand on that marker over there, directly opposite me. Cast your ward spell and keep it up." Tolfdir instructs.

Slowly her hands raise and a light blue buffer appears around her body. Honestly Zara never really uses ward spells, instead she favours healing hands to merely heal damage she takes leaving her free to attack all she likes with dual casting – a far more powerful version of the spells than if she were to operate single handedly. Keeping the spell up with minimal toll on her magika, Zara withstands the fire spell Tolfdir sends her way, and successfully deactivates the ward when all the flames are dispersed.

Unable to prevent a contented smile spreading on her lips, Zara basks in the fact that not only did she perform the spell correctly she also did not make a fool of herself in the demonstration. A rather strange sensation falls over her and she frowns softly, Zara turns her head to find that someone has been watching the lecture unfold. The mer from outside the grounds. Flushing brightly when she notices he of course, is observing her, Zara sends a meek smile his way before turning her attention back to the lecture.

Why oh why is she acting like some five year old with a crush? She has not even spoken to the mer! He could be a horrible brute for all she knows, but, without auditory interference he is quite striking.

Dismissed and instructed to meet in Saarthal later on in the day, Zara finds herself walking over to where the mer is still standing, obviously waiting to observe the next lecture. Gulping as quietly as she can to swallow the sudden frog in her throat, Zara gives the mer a small wave in greeting which earns her an amused smirk and quirked eyebrow.

"Hello," she greets with a soft voice "I couldn't help but notice that you are watching in on the lectures, but somehow I don't believe that you're here to learn from them."

"Oh, and whatever would give you that idea? Age does not affect when one can join the college after all. You make quite an assumption." he asks, his voice rather smooth, but, undoubtedly his tone holds a trace of mocking. It makes Zara even more flustered, how can she speak to someone who will no doubt seek to spear her with verbal barbs? Well she is in the conversation now, be damned if this mer would beat her back with just one statement.

"W-well it is my understanding, at least on the Summerset Isle that all members of the Thalmor, let alone a Justicar must have at least an apprentice level understanding in all spells and be adept at one branch of magic." She states with a small frown, trying to be forceful in putting her point across to the mer, that should put him in his place.

Ancano cannot help but widen his eyes when he hears just how knowledgeable this young mer is about the Thalmor, perhaps she herself thinks of joining? He admits to himself that it would be pleasurable to have another adviser on his side in this place – it is extremely inhospitable in his own opinion. Not only would it help alleviate some of the boredom, any hot blooded mer would not say no to spending more time in the company of such a pretty Altmer.

The look on his face, born out of contemplation and surprise, makes a sly smirk creep onto her lips. Take that, two can play the verbal sparring game. Oddly he drops his arms from around his chest, to a less guarded position of placing one hand on his hip which surprises Zara, perhaps he took her understanding of the Summerset Isle in a positive way?

"You seem very knowledgeable about the Thalmor." He states with a frown on his features, although it does not seem aggressive to her "Would you mind explaining to me why that is?"

He leans forwards, as if inspecting her and Zara's cheeks light up in a bright blush. He is getting a little bit too close for comfort! It does allow her a much closer view of his high cheekbones, and bright flaming eyes – so she found herself unable to complain too much about the predicament. Does he suspect her of something? Hopefully not, she knows just how nasty the Thalmor can be if pushed in the wrong manner. She is such a dunderhead sometimes, how could such a simple conversation wring so much anxiety?

"My brother, he uhm, was interested in joining with the Thalmor. He had to make sure that his spell work improved before he could become a justicar, which is what he wished to be." Zara explains, firming her brow slightly to try and give her some strength against the potentially damning question – it is the truth, but will he believe it?

"Interesting. I hope that your brother was successful in achieving his position, it is a great honour to become a part of the Thalmor." The mer comments, with what Zara thinks is a rare smile directed towards her, which makes her heart flutter softly "My name is Ancano, incidentally."

"Pleasure to meet you Ancano, I am Zara. What brings you to the College then, as we've ascertained it's not for study." She grins cheekily, making the mer go right back to his sly smirk which admittedly looks quite at home on his features.

"Zara, not a typical Altmer name but I can tell by your accent you are a native to the Summerset Isles. I am here to advise the Arch Mage on the behalf of the Thalmor, suffice to say, he has not listened to said advise very much." Ancano admits, his lip raising in a disgusted expression, no doubt he is recalling some occasion where the two have had an altercation.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It must make your stationing hard to handle."

"Indeed it does."

Trying not to comment on the reasons why she is longer in the Summerset Isles Zara merely smiles softly and looks about the hall, another lecture seems about to begin and she needs to pack for Saarthal. Hopefully she will still be able to get there on time, if there aren't any interruptions of bandits or wolves upon her way.

"Apologies Ancano, but I must pack for the apprentice trip to Saarthal this afternoon. It was nice speaking with you." Zara admits, with a shy smile and nod of the head.

"Of course, good luck with your…excavation." Ancano drawls, turning his head towards the new lecture beginning in the hall.

Quite exhilarated with being able to speak so well to someone she feels attracted to, Zara walks with a spring in her step to her room in the Hall of Attainment. Perhaps the Thalmor being here could be a positive thing in the long run? Especially if she may have more conversations with Ancano in the future – the reason he gave her as to why he is here makes her dubious though. She severely doubted the Arch Mage actually needs the advice that he would be providing, perhaps that is why he seems so irritated half the time? He is simply not being listened to? Packing her thoughts away for now, she sifts through her belongings to find an appropriate bow, and sword to take with her in case she encountered any trouble.

x-X-x

What has been discovered in Saarthal is simply amazing! Despite the sting of her wounds and blood on her armour Zara runs as fast as her legs will carry her back to the College of Winterhold. Draugr have never been creatures she desires to face but they are simple enough to counter with flame spells and sneak attacks from around corners – the powerful one that she and Tolfdir faced in the last chamber was another story. It had taken no damage, almost syphoning off energy from the orb to keep itself alive. It was only after Tolfdir had interfered with the orb that Zara had been able to use firebolt to eventually defeat the creature. The wounds that it has given her are nothing compared to her sheer exhilaration at discovering something so important already during her short time at the college!

Eventually she makes it into the city of Winterhold and stops to catch her breath for a moment or two. A courier takes that moment in time to rush up to her and deliver a letter, she most likely did not wish to read. Paying the man a 5 gold tip for delivering it anyway Zara rips it open, takes one look at it before crumpling it in her hand and throwing it to the floor. Another damn question from Calcemo about buying a Dwarven Crossbow she has in her possession – it is rare that much she knows, and he offers nothing but buttons to buy it so why would she part with it? Scowling slightly, Zara tries to forget about the incident and begins to jog up to the college once more.

Reaching the main building swiftly, Zara turns left and opens the door to the Arch Mage's quarters. Tolfdir had been very specific in her approaching the Arch Mage first even though she is actually quite excited to share her discovery with Ancano, no doubt he will be slightly happier to have something current on which to advise upon. A sense of unease settles upon her as she ascends the stairs, one that always accompanies being in a place you are not supposed to be. Appearing around the corner Zara spots the Arch Mage reading.

Softly Zara treads towards him to inform him of the situation, and to catch his attention she coughs softly;

"Yes?" he asks in a slightly annoyed tone, no doubt because she is interrupting his study.

"I apologise sir, for interrupting you, but Tolfdir has found something in Saarthal. He believes it to be very important and has asked me to bring it to your attention." Zara delivers her message with only a faint trace of worry – she did after all repeat pretty much exactly what Tolfdir instructed her to say, not much room to go wrong.

"Sir, how quaint." He chuckles, closing his book "Very well, he would not have sent you if it is not crucial that my input be needed there. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I have to say, it is a most thrilling discovery I was alongside him when we found the artefact." Zara allows her enthusiasm to bubble through, a bright smile on her lips, which makes the Arch Mage smile in return. Savos can't help but find it endearing the enthusiasm she possesses, no doubt the artefact will turn out to be something inconsequential hidden under the pretense of importance but he found her excitement quite infectious

"You are new here are you not? I have noticed you but we have not spoken. Seeing as Tolfdir and I will be examining this new discovery, would you speak with Urag in the Arcanaeum about this? See if there is anything within his collection which may shed some information upon the artefact itself."

Over the moon to be given a task by the Arch Mage himself, Zara's chest inflates slightly with pride that he has also noticed her work, and has seen fit to trust her with such an important task; "Of course I will be happy to, I shall let Tolfdir know if I find anything consequential." She states softly, her bright eyes dancing with happiness.

As quick as she dares, Zara makes her way to the Arcanaeum, eager to learn more about what has been discovered. Running her hand through her now loose dark gold hair, Zara approaches Urag with the biggest smile he has ever seen someone sport coming into his little realm of Oblivion. Despite Urag not having the books that she desires, Zara doesn't let this stop her from being happy at the discovery itself. The information she needs is not gone, she is merely delayed in receiving it until she goes and retrieves the books from those conjurers. Which she will do as soon as she has finished speaking with Urag, and collected some more potions.

A familiar voice reaches her ears as she almost skips out of the Arcanaeum to the Hall of Attainment. It is Ancano! Zara in her excitement completely forgot that she wishes to inform him about the discovery as well – but, when she meets his gaze he seems guarded and irritated not at all like he had been last time they conversed. Something is obviously not right.

"You were in Saarthal, yes Zara?" he asks with a raised eyebrow, his arms once again folded about his chest making him seem closed off from her.

"Oh yes, yes I was. Tolfdir sent me back to tell the Arch Mage about what we found. Is it not amazing?" she asks with a bright smile, her excitement being a good buffer for any sort of harsh treatment that she might receive at the hands of her irritated acquaintance.

Ancano looks upon Zara with a sceptical gaze, whatever has happened in Saarthal could be quite influencial and he wants to ensure that he is kept in the loop this time. There would be no brushing him and his advice to one side any longer. Still, he is not so angry that he cannot see the effect the discovery is having on his new…acquaintance. Her golden hair cascades down her back, loose tendrils gently brush against her cheekbones, her lips form a happy little smile so eager to share the excitement of such a discovery with whoever might cross her path. Ancano hums and softens his frown slightly, how can he stay so stoic when she looks so overjoyed by the whole experience? Not a trace of malice or alternate motive can he sense in her reason for being so friendly with him, and for once Ancano is glad that someone approaches him with such an agenda: not to threaten, or to garner his favour, but to simply enjoy his company. Even rarer is the fact that she seems so different to every other Altmer he has come across here, or in fact anywhere who is vaguely connected to the Thalmor. She intrigues him, and he wishes to find out more about her before his project here completes.

"It is in some ways, amazing. Of course we do not know exactly what this object is yet – it could do nothing but just look pretty, or it could be the answer to age old problems." He states with a small chuckle, obviously nothing he can say will deter Zara from thinking that the orb is the best thing since the sparks spell.

"I know it's going to be something important I can just feel it Ancano!" she grins, seeing that her passion is rubbing off onto the Altmer male, he seems less angry and more relaxed with her now which makes her heart pound softly. In fact, she even hears a light chuckle, something her fellow apprentices thought the mer incapable of producing. They, she thinks, are far too harsh on Ancano, true the Thalmor are very questionably motivated in some cases – but they are still people. Would you blame a soldier for carrying out an order his leader has given him? It is the higher positions within the Thalmor that are the problem, not the mer who carry out their wishes.

"Well I hope you are right Zara." He smirks, savouring the rather endearing expression the woman adopts whenever she thinks about something "I know I require something to brighten up my dull existence in this place. This orb might just be that thing."

"Are you finding it so unenjoyable being here?" she asks, deflated that her friend would think the college somewhere he is forced to be instead of somewhere he is happy to be, but there doesn't seem to be much to do here for him. Patrolling and listening in on lectures must be dull especially if one does it all day

"Unfortunately there is not much that these scholars can teach to me that I do not already know, I am disappointed that my journey is wasted in that sense. There are…better aspects to the station I have come across now however." He admits, crossing his arms once more, and Zara almost wants to strangle the mer, as soon as he seems to open up to her she says something to close him back up again. Whatever is going on in those thoughts of his, she wonders?

"I'm glad you have found something to brighten your trip." Zara smiles gently "I should probably go, I have to do a task for Urag to find some material on this new discovery."

"That will be for the best, no doubt I will have a tedious report from Tolfdir to read when I return to my quarters." Ancano mutters, with a roll of his eyes, which to his surprise ekes a melodious laugh from Zara. With wide eyes he waits for an explanation of the sound.

"Oh Ancano, you do sound like such a grumpy old mer." She giggles, with a shake of her head "When I return you'll have to tell me something that brings a smile to that face of yours." Zara decrees before shaking her head again, and making her way past a rather confused Ancano who merely watches her leave with an unusual sensation forming in the pit of his stomach. Despite his orders, perhaps it would not be so bad to get to know this mer a little better, and …allow her to get to know him.

x-X-x

Worn out, and exhausted, Zara flops down onto her bed after dropping the books off with Urag and hearing hours and hours of commentary on the orb from Tolfdir. She didn't have time to think, or even drink a healing potion before he had whipped her up into his observations but when she returned all she wanted to do was take a long comfortable sleep. Seeing as she couldn't do that before, she is looking forwards to hopping under her fur blanket and being dead to the world until the morning time.

Peeling off her robes, she slips on a large male under shirt she uses to sleep in - there is no way in a place without doors she would be sleeping in anything less after all. With a gentle sigh, Zara clambers into bed and puts her head against her pillow the excitement of the day still thrumming in her veins but overpowered by the tiredness at battling all of those conjurers.

Of course. She should know better than to think that she is going to be able to get to sleep without interruptions. Someone steps into her room, and probably before even looking calls out to her. Zara grumbles and merely pulls the furs up over her head in a vain attempt to make them turn around and go back out again.

Ancano cannot believe the nerve of this man, someone from the Psijic Order his eye. Asking for Zara no less! He is going to get to the bottom of this, he will not have one of those rogues trying to bother his newly found friend especially when it might tarnish her brothers reputation within the Thalmor ranks if her connection to such an order is ever found out. He finds it hard to believe that someone like herself would ever willingly speak with such people, so Ancano is quite sure it must be some sort of error.

Marching into the Hall of Attainment, being told that Zara has returned from her errand for Urag and returned to her rooms, Ancano searches the apprentice rooms for a sign of her, entering the first room on the right and quite luckily finding it appears to be her room. What he does not expect however, is to find her asleep.

Frowning softly he moves to the side of her bed, she is obviously quite tired from her excursion today – by all accounts it has been a rather busy day for all in the college. He would not think twice about waking any of them up if they were in this situation, yet, after doing all she has for this institution today does she not deserve the luxury of some uninterrupted sleep? The sweet murmur and wriggle as she shifts position makes him chuckle softly, she really is quite an adorable creature well suited to be with a mer such as himself. He will have to make her aware such a relation is an option, of course there is no conceivable reason why she will not wish to be with him in such a manner. A superiorly bred Altmer like himself, in a position of power? A gift to any female mer.

"Zara." He whispers softly, gently placing his hand upon her shoulder to rouse her "Zara you must wake now, I need to speak with you about an important manner."

Unable to stop herself groaning in unhappiness Zara pops her head out from under the covers and glares at Ancano, if it he didn't look so handsome in the candlelight she might have sparked him out of her room so that she can return to sleep. Why on earth is he waking her at such a time, something important must be happening so, she can't be too angry with him.

"Can it not wait until morning, please?" she whines softly, pouting out her upper lip, Ancano seems to be in a good mood tonight, perhaps he will be receptive to persuasion in leaving her alone until morning.

"Unfortunately not." He grins, removing his hand from her shoulder and standing up straight, looking down imposingly at the curled up form of Zara "You have five seconds."

"Until what?" Zara asks, eyes wide.

With an oddly wicked smirk on his lips, Ancano bends down and rips the furs from off the top of Zara exposing her to the cold night air. Despite the evil he just reeked, she spots a rather endearing side of him she has never seen before. Not only has he been kind with his words in this meeting, he also let out a rather mischievous streak – never would she expect that he would do something like this. It seems so light hearted compared to how he normally acts, Zara wonders if someone might have slipped him a new potion to make him do this. Deciding to merely enjoy it, she squeaks and hops out of bed with a playful glare his way. Unfortunately, she realises then that the man's shirt stops halfway up her thighs, turning beet red Zara rips open the door to her wardrobe and promptly hides behind it.

Oh how is she ever going to be able to face him again after today? Showing so much skin is completely unsightly, especially when Ancano might be married or something like that. The urge to worry her lip between her teeth grows uncontrollable and as she pulls on her robes Zara attempts to get herself under control – her appearance and the sudden influx of hormones her body seems to have been injected with.

Peeking out behind the wardrobe she spots Ancano looking rather flushed himself casting his gaze at the floor.

"Uhm, I'm quite ready now. My apologies." She whispers shyly, closing the door and approaching Ancano as confidently as she could. Given the fact that he has now seen her unshapely legs, that is not very confidently at all.

"There is no need to apologise my dear."

Quite by accident, Ancano appears to have accelerated their relations to what he had been thinking of not minutes beforehand. Now even more so than before he is determined to make the young Altmer his own, not only is her face beautiful, but her mages robes hide a wonderful physique. Swallowing very softly, so that it may not be noticeable, he folds his arms about his chest and smirks, enjoying the flush upon Zara's cheeks.

"Now, the business I woke you for. A man is here to see you, claiming to be from the Psijic Order – I know that such news is most likely unwelcome to you. You must know from your brother the dealings between our organisations have not been pleasant, but know that no judgement will be passed because of this." He states with a small smile on his lips.

The fact he is reassuring her, even about something that will make her unfavourable in the eyes of any other Thalmor takes Zara back a little bit. How can this mer be the same prideful arrogant one her coworkers keep telling her about? He has never been that way to her. Worrying her lip between her teeth, Zara thinks that she knows about whatever this man wants with her but last time he appeared she faced her worst enemy she has in her life. What shock will she get this time, what will she have to do?

"Did he tell you what he wants?" Zara asks, her voice tremoring slightly.

Ancano catches her fear and frowns deeply, oh this idiot will pay dearly indeed. Placing his hand upon her shoulder again, one lifting her chin so that he can look into her flaming eyes. It is fear within her eyes, but fear of what?

"No." he drawls, and Zara wonders if he is upset with her or with the visitor "But do not worry I will be at your side throughout the whole conversation."

Letting his touch fall from her, Ancano steels his gaze and walks briskly towards the Arch Mage's quarters, Zara in tow. Whatever this mage wants with her, if it is something that will do her harm then he will be there two swiftly tell the fool where to go. The fear in her eyes is sparking quite an unusual reaction within him, never has he fallen for a mer as quickly as he is falling for her, seeing her in fear makes his rage stir.

Zara cannot help but feel, protected, by Ancano in a way that she has never felt before. Biting her lip still though, she wonders if he finds her as beautiful as she finds him – all evidence suggests that there are some feelings there but, will he act on them? Such a question helps to occupy her mind on the journey, so that her nerves are somewhat decreased by the time she approaches the Arch Mage and the very same man she saw in her vision in Saarthal.

Identical to what occurred then, her vision swims with a curious blue light and the man seems to step apart from what is going on around him, the rest of the world is halted around the two of them. Like she expected when Ancano told her about his appearance, he tells her about something else that she needs to do in order to save the world – something like that anyway. Why does she have to save the world, Savos Aren is so much more experienced than her why does the burden not fall to him? Regardless, finding this Augur is going to be a pain she can tell, at least it doesn't sound too dangerous.

Blinking rapidly as the spell lifts, Zara looks around the room and immediately zones in on Ancano's wary expression. Oh no. He knows something happened, and she is probably not going to be able to keep from telling him. Even though she asked the representative from the Psijic Order about the connection to the Thalmor, and he confirmed it, she wonders just what exactly has happened between them to make Ancano so riled.

"If that is everything I shall be on my way." The Psijic Order mage states, batting off the questions of both Savos and Ancano like they are nothing. Quite rude she has to admit. Savos sees it fit to escort the man out of the College himself, probably hoping to glean some information from the man if he manages to get him away from the scowling Ancano.

"What happened?" Ancano asks, his tone cold and clipped.

"I uhm…I…" Zara stutters, her cheeks flame in a bright blush, and she holds up her hands to try and keep some distance between them. The last thing she needs his him trying to get any closer to her, even a simple stroke of her cheek could most likely get her to spill exactly what happened. Yet, the male never explicitly told her not to tell anyone…did he?

"Zara," he purrs with that same wicked smirk "You aren't trying to keep something from me, are you?"

Now officially backed into a corner, Zara merely laughs nervously and shakes her head. She has to admit to herself, she officially sucks at trying to lie. Ancano can't help but chuckle, she looks like shes afraid that he might eat her or something now that he has her trapped here. Despite having a soft spot, admittedly a very large soft spot, for Zara he cannot ignore the fact she is keeping information from him that he needs. The interrogation techniques he may use are quite different in this situation, than say if Zara is a mere filthy Talos Worshipping Nord however.

"Hm I think that you are." Ancano chuckles.

He raises his slender fingers to brush against her loose strands of hair, removing them from in front of her eyes before allowing them to slip down her soft skin until they reach her delicate bow shaped lips. Zara's heart pounds in her chest, threatening to break free from its ribs as she savours the sensations of Ancano touching her in such an…intimate manner. Doubtless he is doing this to try and prompt information from her, in actual fact it seems pretty low to manipulate her feelings like this, unless he too is enjoying it on the same level.

"M-maybe I am." She whispers "W-what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do about it? My position allows me to get information from potential threats by any means needed, I think there are many things that I can…do about it." Ancano purrs, running his nose against her own, the sensation of his warm breath playing against her skin raises goosebumps all over her body in the most pleasurable of manners.

The small amount of fear that spills into Zara's eyes pushes Ancano over the edge of strictly following his duty, she is simply too intoxicating to allow to slip through his fingers. To become tainted with influences that would…make it complex to marry her. The interaction with the Psijic Order, if unmonitored is one of these influences. If she simply has to speak with such a despicable organisation it will be under the watch of himself, instead of halting it, or handing her over to the inquisitors he will handle this personally.

Slowly, he leans forwards ever so slightly further, and presses his lips to her own, the kiss is soft at first her lips timidly returning the contact. Zara can't quite believe what is going on, she allows her eyes to flutter closed and her hands place themselves on Ancano's chest, slowly shifting up to entwine themselves within his hair. A small moan escapes her lips as she feels his tongue running across her bottom lip, his own hands travelling down to rest on her hips in order to pull her closer to him. Despite her hesitant nature, Zara finds herself enjoying the kiss immensely, especially as Ancano takes control slipping his tongue into her partially open mouth to run against her own spawning all manner of sensations within her body. When he breaks away Zara finds herself completely flush, and wanting more.

"Now, are you ready to talk?" Ancano chuckles, the mischievous nature creeping through again.

"Never." Zara grins cheekily.

"Well, there are ways to make you talk, my dear." He growls playfully.

"…Ahem."

Both turn at the same time, jumping away from each other as much as possible so that whoever has seen them getting up to questionable things might not think that they were quite as questionable. Though it is a bit of a long shot. Savos Aren stands, with a raised eyebrow, looking at the scene in front of him – so this is the reason that Ancano is remarkably less insufferable than he was when he first arrived. The girl deserves a medal of service to the school for such a feat. Chuckling wryly he picks up a nearby book and shakes his head at the couple;

"You…may want to 'get a room'." Savos teases, causing the Thalmor to bristle and Zara well, Zara looks like she is about to combust on the spot. If he isn't so at odds with the man he would have said it was endearing the way that he protectively escorts her away from prying eyes.

Perhaps things would change around here after all, he muses with a small grin.

**There you go! I hope that you enjoyed this one shot, it took me a long time and a lot of love to write so please favourite and review if you liked it. I apologise if Ancano might be a little too OOC towards the end but – fluff :P**


End file.
